High School Musical: Digimon Style!
by taiora4eva11
Summary: Basically, it's High School Musical with the Digimon characters. I also changed it up a bit and there's no one playing Ryan. I suck at summaries, it's better if you read it. ON HOLD


**A Taiora Story**

**High School Musical REMIXED!**

**Characters**

**Troy Bolton-Tai**

**Gabriella Montez-Sora**

**Sharpay Evans-Mimi**

**Zeke Baylor-Matt**

**Chad Danforth-T.K**

**Taylor McKessie-Kari**

**Kelsi Nielsen-Yolei**

**Jason Cross-Ken**

**Basketball Member-Davis**

**Decathlon Member-Izzy**

**Decathlon Member-Joe**

**Decathlon Member-Cody**

**Chapter One-Sora Takenouchi**

**It was another day at Odaiba High. "Hey Tai!" Matt called to Tai, the basketball team's captain. "Hey Matt what's up?" Tai asked walking over. "Championship game's in two weeks! We could actually win this year." Matt explained. "Could? We are definitely winning this year!" Tai exclaimed. "Hi Tai!" said Mimi Tachikawa, Odaiba High's most popular girl. She walked up to Tai and Matt. "Oh hey Mimi." Tai said. "So when's the game?" Mimi asked. "Two weeks." Matt said. "You guys are so dedicated...Just like me! You're both watching me in the school's winter play right?" Mimi asked. "Uh, sure. We'll see if we have any practices or anything." Tai said. "Great! See you at lunch!" Mimi walked off. "Tai, I swear she likes you." Matt said. "I'm not that into her." Tai admitted. "Come on the team captain has to like someone. Who are you gonna take to Homecoming next month?" Matt asked. "That's a month away." Tai pointed out. "Still you can't be dateless. Besides Mimi is kinda cute." Matt said. "Maybe. We'll see. Let's just get to Drama before Ms. Darby gives us detention. When they got into Drama Class, Ms. Darby introduced a new student. "Class, we have a new student! This is Sora Takenouchi." Ms. Darby said. "Hi!" Sora said to the class. "Sora, you can sit next to Tai over there."Ms. Darby pointed. **_**She seems nice,**_** Tai thought. "Hi, you must be Tai." Sora whispered to Tai. "Uh, yeah. That's me! If you want, I could show you around the school after class." Tai offered. "Sure thanks!" Sora replied. She turned around and looked at Ms. Darby to see what she was saying to the class. **_**Wow, this Sora girl is really nice. Do I like her? I barely even know her! No, just focus on the game in two weeks, **_**Tai thought. **_**You know Tai seems nice. I think I like him,**_** Sora thought. When Drama was over, Sora grabbed her things and waited for Tai. "Come on!" Tai said. They walked into the lobby. "And this is the main lobby." Tai told Sora. "What's that?" Sora asked. She pointed to the winter musical sign-up sheet. "Oh, that's a sign-up sheet for our school's annual winter musical." Tai explained. Sora nodded. "Who's that girl?" Sora pointed to Mimi. "That's Mimi, President of the Drama Club and the most popular girl at Odaiba High." Tai explained. Sora walked up to the sign-up sheet. "Oh, hi! You must be Sora!" Mimi said to Sora. "Yep." Sora said. "Were you going to sign up, too?" Mimi asked Sora. She smiled. "This play isn't for amateurs. I'm a professional since I always get the starring roles in every single play. I've done seventeen school productions. And..How many have you done?" Mimi smirked. Sora was about to respond, when Tai pulled her away. "Come on, Sora." Tai said. "I'm guessing she's not very nice." Sora said. "That's a good way to put it." Tai commented. "I have something to tell you," Sora began. Suddenly, the bell rang for the next class. "I'll tell you at lunch." Sora smiled as she walked off. Tai walked the other direction, smiling.**

**Chapter Two-Confessions and Notes**

**They could never stop thinking about each other in every class. Sora was in Math, the last class before lunch. The teacher was writing equations on the board. Sora noticed the answer was wrong for the second equation. "That should be sixteen over pi." Sora mumbled to herself. The teacher, unfortunately, heard. "Yes, Sora?" the teacher asked. Sora blushed. "Oh, it's..it's just...Shouldn't the second equation read sixteen over pi?" Sora asked shyly. "Sixteen over pi? That's clearly impossible.." the teacher got out a calculator and started typing numbers. "I stand corrected." the teacher smiled and changed the answer. "Oh, and welcome aboard!" she said. Sora smiled to herself. Meanwhile, two tables away, Kari, Izzy, and Joe looked at each other, amazed. "Maybe she could help us win the Scholastic Decathlon." Kari whispered to Izzy and Joe. There was a Scholastic Decathlon team. You had to be super smart. Every year, there was a competition between Odaiba and their rival school, Springfield High. They never won. During lunch, Tai found Sora sitting with Kari talking about something. He walked over. "Hi Sora!" Tai said. Sora smiled. "Hey Tai. I needed to tell you something, right?" Sora asked. "Yeah." Tai replied. "I'll talk to you later okay Kari?" Sora said to Kari. "Uh, sure." Kari answered. Kari actually hadn't asked Sora to join the Scholastic Decathlon yet. Sora had asked Kari so many questions about the school. Kari gathered her things and walked off. "So what did you want to tell me?" Tai asked. "Okay," Sora took a breath. "I-" Suddenly, Mimi barged over and interuppted Sora. "Hi Tai!" Mimi chirped. Tai rolled his eyes. When would she leave him alone? "Look, Mimi, can I talk to you later?" Tai half-begged. "But it's important!" Mimi pouted. Sora looked at her shoes. "It's okay. I'll tell you maybe some other time." Sora explained quietly. She waved and walked out of the cafeteria. Tai tried to go after Sora, but Mimi pulled him back. "Tai!" Mimi complained. "Mimi, lunch is over in ten minutes. I really need to talk to-" Mimi stopped him. "Do you like Sora?" Mimi asked suspiciously. "Uh, why do you ask?" Tai asked Mimi nervously. "Do you?" Mimi demanded. "I haven't known her for a long time, but...Yes." Tai blurted. He gaped. He had just told Mimi, A.K.A, blabbermouth, who he liked. "Oh okay then!" Mimi walked to her table of friends. "Oh, man what if she tells my secret?" Tai moaned to himself. Suddenly, T.K, Tai's second best friend on the basketball team, walked up to Tai. "Hey Tai what's wrong?" T.K asked in concern. Tai was about to tell him, but T.K cut him off. "Mimi, right?" T.K asked knowingly. "What'd she do this time?" T.K said. "Well, I kinda, accidentally, told her who my crush is. She sort of forced it out of me." Tai answered sheepishly. "Oh, that's really bad. Mimi is a blabbermouth. But it depends. Who do you like?" T.K asked. "Uh..Well.." Tai began. "The new girl." T.K finished. "How'd you know?" Tai asked, amazed. "Sora, right?" T.K said to Tai. "Yeah, that's her." Tai sighed. "I knew ever since this morning when she came to Drama. I saw you two whispering. And I saw you showing Sora around." T.K explained. "Were you stalking us?" Tai asked suspiciously. "No. I just happened to be in all the places where you both were." T.K answered. "Oh." Tai shrugged. Just then the P.A system came on. Mimi's voice was heard. "Attention everyone!" Mimi shouted so the entire school could hear. "Is she telling everyone right now?" Tai asked nervously. "On the day of the Championship Game and Scholastic Decathlon, I will announce the biggest secret that might shock you all. Be here on Friday in two weeks!" Mimi finished. "Oh, great!" Tai wailed. "Calm down, Tai. How do we know for sure she's gonna tell your secret?" T.K asked with no hope at all. Tai stared at T.K like he was speaking another language. "Sorry." T.K mumbled. "We'll figure something out..Hopefully." T.K finished flatly. The bell rang to end lunch. "Let's go." Tai said. Tai walked to his locker and a note fell out. It was from Sora. It read:**

_**Dear Tai,**_

_**Thanks for everything. I know this is kind of random, but can you sing?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sora**_

**Tai hesitated. He wondered why she would ask that. Lots of people around Odaiba High told him he was a good singer or he sang well. He even had some experience singing in his childhood. Tai ripped some notebook paper out of his Chemistry notebook and began writing. Then he grabbed his things for basketball practice and on the way he slipped his note into Sora's locker.**

**Chapter Three-The Scholastic Decathlon**

**While Tai, Matt, T.K, and the other members of the basketball team were practicing in the gym during free period, Sora was in the library studying. Suddenly, Kari appeared from behind a bookshelf. "Hi Sora! Come with me." Kari whispered. Sora had no time to ask questions. She followed Kari into a classroom that read Scholastic Decathlon on a plaque outside the classroom. "Uh, Kari what is this?" Sora asked, looking around. "Well, Sora this is the Scholastic Decathlon team. You know what that is, right?" Kari asked Sora. "Uh, yeah sure. But why am I here?" Sora said. "We want you to join our team!" Izzy blurted. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I should join a club so soon. I've still gotta catch up with everything." Sora explained. "But we need you on our team. We lost every year because we can't make it past the first round. We think you could be our lucky person." Joe explained to Sora. Everyone begged. Sora gave up. "Okay, I'll do it." Sora finally said. Everyone cheered. "We're glad you joined the team." Kari said. "One question, though. When are the auditions for the school play?" Sora asked Kari. "Tomorrow, during free period. I think it ends at twelve. Why do you ask?" Kari asked. "No reason." Sora said.**

**Chapter Four-Auditions**

**When Sora arrived that morning, she read Tai's note. She figured out that Tai could sing. Drama Class started and as Sora took her seat, she saw Tai looking at her and blushed. **_**Was he staring at me? Maybe someone else, I guess,**_** Sora wondered. Finally, Drama Class was over. Sora waited outside the classroom for Tai. He came out. "Tai!" Sora called. "Huh? What is it?" Tai asked. "About the note.." Sora started. "Yeah, I was kind of confused." Tai admitted. "Okay, well..I was wondering if you wanted to audition for the play with me. I already signed us up, so.." Sora waited for a response. Tai thought for a moment. "I have a free period workout, but I guess missing one practice wouldn't hurt." Tai smiled. "Thanks so much Tai! I love to sing, so my mom encouraged me to try out for the play." Sora hugged Tai quickly, and ran off. Tai touched the spot Sora hugged him. Then he smiled. At eleven o'clock, some people gathered in the auditorium for the auditions. Tai was there five minutes ago and hid behind a janitor's cart. "Hey." a voice said to Tai. Tai jumped. "Oh, hey Sora." Tai relaxed. "Why are you hiding behind a cart?" Sora asked. "I just didn't want anyone knowing about me and the singing thing." Tai explained. "Oh. Aren't we going to sit down over there?" Sora pointed at where everyone was. "I was thinking about it, and I don't think we should do the audition thing anymore." Tai confessed. Sora sighed a breath of relief. "Me too. I'm..Scared. I kind of have stage fright." Sora explained. "Let's just watch." Tai said. "Yeah." Sora nodded. As the time went by, so did all the bad auditions. There was only one more audition and that was Mimi Tachikawa. "I'm going to sing 'What I've Been Looking For'. But I sped up the tempo and put it in my key." Mimi grinned. "Hit it!" she called out. Mimi began singing in perfect key and did some dance moves. She pretended that she was performing in front of thousands of screaming fans and famous people. When it was finally over, some Drama Club members stood up and clapped wildly. Mimi bowed, soaking it all in. "Thank you very much Mimi! I assure you that you have a callback!" Ms. Darby announced. "Thank you Ms. Darby!" Mimi said. She flounced off the stage and out the auditorium door. Sora and Tai were about to creep out the back door when Ms. Darby caught them. "You two!" she called out. "Busted." Tai mumbled. "Come over here please." Ms. Darby waved her hand over. "Now, no one leaves my auditorium without an audition. Yolei will play the piano while you two sing. She has lyrics for you." Ms. Darby explained. Feeling defeated, they trudged up to the stage to meet Yolei. "**


End file.
